


Anger

by Tortellini



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Death, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Immortality, Immortals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Nicky reflects on Nile, and Joe, and about things that are funny to others but definitely not to him.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Anger

A millennia had passed and yet it seemed like yesterday, didn't it? Since Nicky first found out about all of this shit himself. And now after all this time, over two hundred years since the last of them had been found--and that was Booker. Sebastien Le Livre, with his sad eyes that would crinkle in a small smile and with his big coat. 1812.

Until Nile. 

Nile was so green, so new to this. Andy had said she'd shot her--and I mean they'd all dreamt of her original death in Afghanistan too. She was just like them. And yet she still looked like she didn't believe them either. Right now they were trying to explain this to her, really, the best they could. Which may or may not have been working.

"It used to take years to find a new one," Nicky was saying himself. "Booker was the last. 1812." He gestured with his fork to his friend. 

"No way," Nile said, looking from the one man to the other. 

"It's true," Book said mildly, nodding slightly. "I died fighting with Napoleon."

"So you guys are even older than him?" Nile looked at Nicky, and then Joe. 

Nicky glanced at Joe, exchanging a glance with him, as Andy sat down at the table with her bowl. Finally. They were all together. "Nicky and I met in the Crusades," was Joe's answer. 

"The _Crusades?"_ Nile rose an eyebrow. 

"The love of my life was of the people I was taught to hate." Nicky said. 

"We..." Joe quirked his lips up wryly. "We killed each other."

"Many times." 

And Booker laughed into his drink. Andy smiled ever so slightly. Joe was grinning now. But you know what? The expression on Nicky's face didn't actually change. His friends could joke about it. Even his partner could joke about it. But it hurt him to remember the fact that all those years ago he had actually killed him--slit his throat and stood over him while what really seemed like the life run from his body.

Nile had moved on, looked at Andy in surprise and awe as well, ask her questions.

Nicky didn't though. He was angry at everyone who had ever hurt Joe--Joe with his deep, soulful eyes and his scratchy beard and his large hands, gentle and steady on his hip. So that meant he was angry at himself as well. 


End file.
